The invention belongs to the remote monitoring of power facility objects, and is designed for obtaining data on status of overhead power transmission line (OHTL) conductor, and transmitting such to an information collection point (dispatch point). Controlled parameters of OHTL conductor status include, in particular, its temperature, current, tension (mechanical breaking load), as well as static and dynamic parameters of conductor's attitude: clearance to the ground, parameters of swing (due to wind), or galloping (auto-oscillations due to even wind effect on conductor with non-symmetric radial ice).
Monitoring results can be used for OHTL mode control aimed on reliable OHTL operation at the maximum usage of its load capacity.